Till Death Do Us Part: Weiss and Neptune
by MissMisplaced
Summary: Weiss' and Neptune's parts in the TDDUP series of multi-chapter stories. Mature content, and language present. "None stop stress, and busy work can be hard to balance around. Add Huntressing into the picture, and it becomes hard to bear alone... Yet, I have added another Huntsmen into this organized chaos. This will be truly make or break for us in these challenges..." -Weiss


**Till Death Do Us Part: Weiss and Neptune**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the RWBY universe, or its characters**

 **Chapter 1**

 **New Hope**

 _Schnee Manor, Atlas_

No One's POV

 **Message from Ruby Rose:** I finally got something you guys! Someone known as Dragon matches Yang's description almost perfectly. Apparently made a name for herself over the past six months, no known missions from this prior to that though…

 **Message from Blake Belladonna** : What doesn't match description wise? I mean are you sure it could be her. I don't want you to get your hopes up to much like last time...

 **Message from Ruby Rose:** I know I know! But I think this could really be her! Blonde brawler that uses gauntlets to fight. She has (the mans words not mine) gorgeous tits, short but very curly hair, deep red eyes (he thinks he saw them change at some point), infused with dust, very good at her job, and from Vale!

 **Message from Weiss Schnee:** Ruby, the man said short hair? And only for sure about the red eyes? Ruby… Your sister would never cut her hair, and her eyes are only red when she is really agitated.

 **Message from Blake Belladonna:** I agree with Weiss on this… Plus only the past six months? It might just be a new huntress fresh out of Beacon. I am in Vale now, I can go and check with Ozpin about it all. See if anything new came up, or if he can say who this 'Dragon' is.

 **Message from Weiss Schnee:** I will also look into it as much I can, I am at the Manor this week, but I can make some calls. No promises though Ruby… It seems slightly far fetched. It could be very well that she never returned from a mission. I advise you again to take a step back from the search, and relax. You can come up to the Manor for a couple weeks to relax. Let me and Blake try to handle looking for the next while? Visit you Mom! I know you havent dont that in a long time!

 **Message from Blake Belladonna:** Yeah, you should take the break. Me and Weiss will take over the full search for the next while. Remember Team JNPR and Team SSSN is looking too! Velvet was even helping when she could. So take a breather. Okay Ruby?

 **Message from Ruby Rose:** Yeah.. Sure… I am on mission, I have to go. If I find anything else I will let you know. And guys, Yang isn't dead. I just know it! She has to be alive! Even if this Dragon isn't her, I will not give up on her. She never gave up on us, and no matter how long it takes I will always be thinking of her. She was just trying to do what she thought was for the best. Bye guys! Talk to you soon. Let me know what you guys find!

Weiss' POV

With a frustrated groan I push my scroll away, and rest my head onto my desk. Ruby has been on this dead end hunt for years now. Blake and myself already came up with the possibilities. Either Yang didn't want to be found, or there was no one _to_ find. Neither would be taken good by any of us, more so our leader.

Through the first year after we finished Beacon there was a… Slipup… Tension was high, and Yang had been the first to break from it. She snapped at as all very harshly, if not for the fact we were all very tense and stressed it would of been easily handled and dealt with, but… Things didn't go the way any of us wanted. Things went so poorly that when Blake, Ruby, and I finally realized what had happened it was too late. We looked all around, but Yang was nowhere to be found. Her landlord said she was constantly away, and then eventually stopped paying her bills so she was evicted. Not many things were taken with. Her bike was gone, but he was unsure if anything in the apartment was gone. Just that there was a _lot_ left there.

I ended up paying for everything to be taken out and brought to the Schnee Manor and set up here in two of the spare rooms. The Team quickly came back together and went on many missions together in search for the mission brawler, but we always hit the dead ends. Blake and I soon lost hope of finding her alive, but still helped for Ruby's sake.

A few other things changed since then. After being revealed for very shady business partners, and business my father handed the whole Schnee Dust company onto me in order to save our honor. So I have been very busy with it, but I take my Huntressing very seriously still. I have also greatly improved safety protocol, and went out of my way to make good relations with Faunus, and Faunus run businesses. I laid off people who treated Faunus poorly and filled their spots with Faunus'. Giving the Schnee name a very good new reputation. Blake and Ruby go on a lot of missions together, between going on alone and team missions. Blake also is a great help for me with my advances for Faunus equality, and being a Faunus friendly business.

"You should take a break from whatever you are thinking or doing. YOu are really stressed…" A concerned voice spoke up as large but tender hands gently start massaging my shoulders, causing a unladylike groan.

"Sorry… I guess I should take a break." I sit back up in the chair and lean back a bit to study the face of the guy I have been dating for the past seven years, Neptune Vasilias. A small smile broke across my face as he gently pecked my forehead. He was currently in a nice Black tux with red and white accents, with his black gloves, goggles, and weapon all still in their respected places. "Why are you in your nice outfit?"

A small smile ran across his lips as he backed away from me, and started walking back to the now opened office door. "I guessed you forgot so I came to remind you. You agreed to accompany me to my celibatory dinner tonight for my promotion! You are still coming right? The guys at the station still don't believe I am dating you, so I wanted to show you off a bit! Limo will be here in two hours. You can wear whatever you want, but I wanted to look fancy!"

My eyes widen a bit as i quickly check the time, have I really been working that long?! "Oh shit I have to start getting ready… And of course I am still coming! I am so sorry time flew by and then Ruby messages us, and-" I take a deep breath and stand up, and tidying my things up quickly. "Can you have my personal secretary look around for a Huntress that goes by the alias 'Dragon' from Vale? Or anything that could be related to that." I quickly lean up and peck his chin before locking my office up. "I will go get ready now, if you could do that for me."

"Umm… Sure… Ruby thinks this 'Dragon' person in Yang doesn't she…?" I give a small nod and he sighs before pulling me into a hug. "I will go let your secretary know. We will talk more once you get dressed. I can look into it too when I have work in a couple day."

He holds me for a while longer before letting go and we leave our separate ways. Deep down I know how Ruby feels… This is the closest we have ever been, If this person inst Yang, there will be no other informant that will get this close again… I feel that slight hope of seeing our missing friend again...


End file.
